La forêt
by Ly'Nane
Summary: "Son très cher ami l'avait lâchement abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt, et lui avait discrètement subtilisé sa baguette. Ah bah oui, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon." /OS\


Salut,

voici une petite histoire sans grande importance. C'est mon expression écrite d'anglais d'aujourd'hui qui m'a donné l'idée. C'est vraiment très court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. ;)

Le titre et le résumé sont provisoires, n'ayant pas d'idée sur le coup.

_Disclaimer :_ Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages et le reste est à JKR.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot.

* * *

Draco regarda la carte et décida de tourner à gauche. Il venait tout juste de se disputer avec Blaise au sujet de la route qu'il fallait suivre pour sortir de cette forêt. Qui, il devait bien l'avouer, lui fichait une sacrée trouille. Son très cher ami l'avait lâchement abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt, et lui avait discrètement subtilisé sa baguette. Ah bah oui, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon.

Il se retrouvait donc à regarder une seconde fois le bout de papier qui lui seul pouvait l'aider à partir d'ici. Des routes par-ci, des chemins par-là… Mais enfin, pourquoi les moldus utilisaient de telles choses ! C'était tout bonnement impossible à déchiffrer ! Un seul sort et il aurait pu sortir d'ici immédiatement. Mais il avait fallu que cet imbécile de Blaise lui prenne sa baguette. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il le haïssait ?

Finalement après une heure à errer dans le bois, il remarqua un assez petit rocher sous un arbre. Une fois assis, il se mit à crier :

« Zabini ! »

Et ce plusieurs de suite sans obtenir de réponse. Merlin qu'il le détestait…

Ayant une furieuse envie de déchirer la carte en minuscules morceaux, il s'attaqua plutôt à l'herbe qui poussait à ses pieds. L'arrachant avec force puis en la jetant au loin. Il en avait marre. Et encore « marre » était un bien faible mot.

Il se releva et se remit à marcher sans but précis. Les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient 19h20. La nuit risquait de tomber vite. Trop rapidement au goût de Draco. Il reprit la carte qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche, se rassis et l'examina longuement. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et remarqua des traces de couleurs sur certains arbres. Il reporta son attention sur la carte, et suivi de son doigt les différents chemins ayant chacun une couleur différente. Il suivi d'abord le bleu, mais il vit qu'il se dirigerait vers les profondeurs de la forêt si il prenait cette route là. Il passa donc au chemin jaune. Celui-ci faisait une boucle et revenait à son point de départ. Il n'en restait que deux : le vert et le violet. Il prit le violet, et son visage changea immédiatement d'expression. Son exaspération se transforma en soulagement. Il avait repéré qu'une petite auberge était indiquée sur la carte. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir sortir de cette maudite forêt et étrangler Blaise pour ses idioties.

Animé d'une force nouvelle, il se leva, rangea sa carte dans une poche arrière de son pantalon, et se mit rapidement en route, un léger sourire prenant place sur ces lèvres. En suivant scrupuleusement toutes les flèches violettes, il arriva un petit croisement. Voyant qu'à droite les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares, il choisi d'aller dans cette direction.

Il soupira d'aise, lorsqu'il aperçu la petite auberge coincée entre un bureau de poste et une épicerie. Cette auberge ne devait pas datée d'hier. Certaines tuiles du toit se détachaient et tombaient au sol en un désagréable fracassement. Les volets de couleur beige commençaient à se décrocher et à pendre dans le vide. La porte à moitié mangée par les insectes, portait les marques des intempéries : la peinture rouge qu'il avait dû y avoir autrefois s'écaillait à de nombreux endroits. Magnifique…

Devant cette même porte, se trouvait Blaise qui l'observait, un immense sourire collé au visage se retenant à grand peine de rire. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne dura pas longtemps.

Draco était sidéré. Blaise se fichait ouvertement de lui. Il rigolait en plus. Et ça se disait être son ami… Plus Draco s'approchait de Blaise, plus celui-ci riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

Il allait le tuer, c'était certain.

* * *

Alors ?

Ly'Nane..


End file.
